redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamandastron (place)
Description Salamandastron is a large, extinct volcano on the western shore of Mossflower country. It was described as mountain of the fire lizard in legends, which is what "Salamandastron" literally means. These legends, as well as the the hope for aid from Bella's father, Boar the Fighter, led Martin on a quest here as told in the tale of Mossflower. The name is taken from a combination of "salamander", a lizard who was suppposed to live in fire, and "astron", which is Latin for the word star. A stone carving of a fire lizard head was located inside the mountain during the times of Boar the Fighter. Boar sometimes lifted this carving to a window opening and lit a fire inside to simulate a dragon spewing fire from its mouth. This trick often frightened and chased away searats from the Western Coast. The mountain's original founder is unknown, though the legendary hero and founder of the Long Patrol was Lord Brocktree, who reclaimed the mountain from Ungatt Trunn and his Blue Hordes. Long before him and after his rule, Salamandastron has been ruled by warlike badger lords who could seldom remain in harmony with one another. Brocktree's known predecessor was his father, Lord Stonepaw. Sooner or later, however, every male (and in some cases female) badger seems to feel the call to go to Salamandastron, though according to Tribes of Redwall Badgers sons rarely take over after their father. The glow from the mountain's forge, when hot, can make it appear as if the volcano is active. Long ago, its core was excavated into a vast network of caverns and corridors and was henceforth made into a nearly impenetrable fortress that guards the shore. The fortress is situated at the western coast as a defense to the more friendly country further east from corsairs, and has since been the bane of sea vermin's existence, and the resident badger ruler and the Long Patrol will defend against any threat in the area even unto death. One interesting part of Salamandastron is the forge where only badgers are permitted access except for some rare occasions. At some time, badger lords would come under the influence of Bloodwrath and while in their subconscious state, carve their future into the walls of Salamandastron. These revelations usually consist of images and secret writing that can only be read by the badger rulers of the mountain fortress. As a result an extensive history of the ancestral badger stronghold is carved into the walls of the mountains, adding yet a deeper fold in the mystery that is weaved about the mountain. Near this part of the mountain is a chamber Boar the Fighter constructed as a tomb for his father, Lord Brocktree. The complete interior of the mountain consists of badger's living quarters, which are high up, the dining chamber, the cellars, bachelor hare barracks, sickbay, larders, dormitories, meeting chambers, nursery, armory, cells, lookout caves, and forge room. Badger Lords of Salamandastron In rough chronological order, the known badger lords of Salamandastron are as follows: *Urthrun the Gripper, Spearlady Gorse, Ceteruler the Just, and Bluestripe the Wild (exact chronological placement uncertain; mentioned in Mossflower and Lord Brocktree) *Stonepaw (appears in Lord Brocktree) *Brocktree (appears in Lord Brocktree) *Boar the Fighter (appears in Mossflower, mentioned in Lord Brocktree) *Sunflash the Mace (appears in Mossflower and Outcast of Redwall) *Rawnblade Widestripe (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Urthstripe the Strong (appears in Salamandastron) *Urthwyte the Mighty (appears in Salamandastron, mentioned in High Rhulain) *Orlando the Axe (appears in Mattimeo, mentioned in The Pearls of Lutra) *Cregga Rose Eyes (appears in The Long Patrol, Marlfox and The Taggerung) *Russano the Wise (appears in The Long Patrol, Lord Brocktree, and The Taggerung) *Snowstripe and Melanius (as Russano's two children, their succession is assumed, though not written about. They appear in the prologue and epilogue of Lord Brocktree) *Hightor (appears in Triss) *Sagaxus (appears in Triss as Hightor's son; his succession is assumed) *Lonna Bowstripe (appears in Loamhedge) *Melesme (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Mandoral Highpeak (appears in High Rhulain) *Asheye (appears in Eulalia!) *Gorath the Flame (appears in Eulalia!) Enemies of Salamandastron The following beasts have led some sort of attack against the mountain: *Ungatt Trunn (appears in Lord Brocktree) - the only one to actually conquer Salamandastron *Ripfang (appears in Mossflower) *Swartt Sixclaw (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Ferahgo the Assassin (appears in Salamandastron) *Gormad Tunn (briefly appears in The Long Patrol) Books Salamandastron appears in (or is mentioned in) nearly every Redwall book, but it is an important focus in Salamandastron, Mossflower, Lord Brocktree, The Long Patrol, and Outcast of Redwall. Category:Places